Seducing Fire
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [Semi AU Hiei x Kurama] Kurama is sent alone to find out the location of the Forbidden Child whom many presumed dead. The only person that knows is a Jaganshi. Seducing him to tell was easy, but falling in love with him is easier.
1. Deadly Crimson

**SEDUCING FIRE**  
_By Starflower Sakura   
  
**DISCLAIMER**: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me, but of course, you already knew that!   
  
**To readers/reviewers**: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho ficcie, so go easy on me! It's also **yaoi, slash, shounen-ai, boy/boy love**, or whatever you like to call it! And yes, it's also Hiei/Kurama. Don't like don't read. It's really that simple. So if you don't like this kind of thing, would you kindly press the back button and relieve yourself of reading something you don't like. If you do like this kind of thing, then please continue on. Oh, before I forget, this is a **semi-AU** fic also, so don't like don't read! Also, Hiei is his own person, no team behind him. _   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** SEDUCING FIRE  
CHAPTER 1 - DEADLY CRIMSON**   
  
The sun was shining with wisps of clouds against the otherwise clear blue sky. Kurama is seen copying down notes that the teacher had put on the board for the class. He looked at his neat and finished notes and smiled, while observing that there was only a few seconds left of class until school ends.   
  
"3… 2…1!" he heard some of the students count and shook his head at their impatience.   
  
The bell rung and they all packed and rushed out the door leaving Kurama behind. Unlike the other students, Kurama made sure that he packed his books neatly and had everything that was needed for tonight's homework before heading out the classroom. He walked slowly down the hall, knowing far too well that there are a bunch of females waiting outside for his arrival.   
  
"When will they ever learn that I'm not interested?" Kurama questioned himself with a chuckle.   
  
Stepping outdoors, he blinked a few times at the sun and pasted on a fake smile for show.   
  
"Minamino-kun!" was heard all over.   
  
He waved and smiled at them as they crowded around him. Walking home, he let them follow him for a while on his way home. Noting a familiar presence, he turned to face the flock of females. They all stopped also and looked at him like lost puppies.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this is where I continue by myself," Kurama stated.   
  
Groans and sighs were heard, but nobody said anything against him. Slowly, and lingeringly, they left until the streets were as deserted as he liked for it to be.   
  
"You can come out now."   
  
Botan appeared, riding on her oar a couple feet above the ground. A bubbly happy grin was on her face and she was wearing her regular blue kimono.   
  
"Koenma-sama wishes to see you."   
  
"Another mission?" Kurama asked, smiling amusedly to himself at how Koenma can come up with assignments for them in such a short time seeing that the last one ended barely one day ago.   
  
"Yes. He likes you to be there around 4:30 or so," Botan informed him.   
  
With a quick 'bye' she took off to the sky, doing playful tricks in the air as she was at it. Kurama watched her leave and continued his walk home. He knew that Shiori was waiting for him at home and he was grateful that he, at least, how something good to look forward to.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
When he entered, the first thing he noticed is that he's the only one there besides Koenma, who was sitting in his regular seat and still having that pacifier in his mouth.   
  
"Am I early?"   
  
"No, no. You are right on time. As I'm sure Botan have told you, I have an assignment for you and…"   
  
Kurama interrupted him, "Don't you think we should wait for Yuusuke and Kuwabara?"   
  
"Well… I have a special assignment that only Youko Kurama would be able to do so… I left the other two idiots out of this," Koenma answered.   
  
"What would that assignment be?"   
  
As if answering his question, the screen turned on and showed a picture of a youkai with tall, pointy black hair and a white starburst in the middle of it. Kurama would have mistaken him for a child if not for the eyes that argued otherwise. Crimson eyes filled with experience, pain, and suffering, glared and met his emerald-green ones.   
  
"I have the right to believe that this person is my assignment?" Kurama asked, staring at the cold expression expressed on the screen.   
  
"You're correct. I don't have any information about him except the fact that he might be the only one that knows the location of The Forbidden Child."   
  
Kurama stared at Koenma. All anybody knows about The Forbidden Child is that he's the unwanted offspring of an Ice Maiden and a fire demon. Kurama was always interested in rare and priceless things, and the Forbidden Child was no different. Unfortunately, nobody knew enough about him to satisfy Kurama and must presumed him dead so Kurama gave up on knowing more.   
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why do we need to find The Forbidden Child? During my researches on this topic, many says that he's dead after being thrown off the island," Kurama stated.   
  
"That is of no concern to you for the time being. I need you to find him and have him tell you the location. Do you understand?"   
  
"I understand. From what I see, though, he's going to be hard to get information out of. Do you mind if I have a longer deadline than what we usually get? It's quite challenging to seduce someone who looks like they might cut off my head even if I got too close."   
  
"How…" Koenma faltered.   
  
"That is what you want me to do, ne? Seduce him and have him tell me by his own free will or mostly at least. That _is_ one of the things that my Youko self do best."   
  
Koenma sighed, "Yes, yes. You got it right, but you didn't have to voice it out. It makes me feel bad that I'm doing this to the poor unsuspecting guy."   
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow at him and it didn't go by unnoticed.   
  
"What? Do you really think I'm that heartless?!"   
  
Kurama just smiled one of his soft smiles, "So I might have a longer deadline, right?"   
  
"Hmm… well, I guess it'll be okay. Just don't take too long. Use all the skills that you as Youko Kurama possessed and get the information as fast as possible."   
  
"I'll do my best. I'll be taking my leave now."   
  
As Koenma heard Kurama walk out of his office he bit on his pacifier and stared worriedly at the screen. If the rumors that had been drifting around the Makai are true, then the half-Koorime is alive and extremely dangerous. He just hoped that Kurama had the skills to get the information.   
  
**_ To be continued…_**   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_ Yu Yu Hakusho fics aren't my specialty, but I'm trying my hardest. Please take note that it is semi-AU and that they don't know that Hiei is the Forbidden Child that they are looking for. Yes, I also know that the characters are OOC. *sighs* I mean it when I said it wasn't my specialty you know. It's going to be quite funny to write and I hope it's going to be as fun to read for you. You might be disappointed with this fic, but I tried my best. ^-^   
  
Any comments? Questions? Suggestions? Reviews? Email me at--- xstarflowerx@hotmail.com if you want to ask me anything!   
  
_** ~* Starflower Sakura *~**


	2. Eyes In the Shadows

**SEDUCING FIRE**  
_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: If you read the first chapter then you'll know that it doesn't belong to me!!_

_**To readers/reviewers**: Here's the chapter that you've been waiting for! The one that Hiei appears in... at least sort of... I'm not exactly sure how long I haven't updated but you can't blame me!! My editor is, or was if you're reading it right now, procrastinating. So have fun with this chapter!_

* * *

**Seducing Fire**  
**Chapter 2 – Eyes In the Shadows**

Kurama stood in the middle of Koenma's office, slightly irritated at the Prince of Death. His perfect attendance was ruined because of him. Botan had come to him during lunchtime right after he escaped from the hoards of females that were trying to get him to eat lunch with them with a request from Koenma that he appeared _immediately_ in his office. So there he was. Standing in Koenma's office looking amused, although still a bit aggravated that he was missing class, as Koenma paced back and forth.

Finally, after all the time that Kurama had been there, Koenma spoke. "I have some good news and some bad."

Kurama didn't say anything, but gave a small nod towards him telling him to continue.

"The bad news is that a demon got through to the Ningenkai and terrorizing innocent people..." he paused, waiting for some kind of reaction from Kurama. When he received none, he continued on, not wanting to waste time, "The good news is that it's the Jaganshi that you're suppose to be tracking down."

Kurama couldn't help but smile at the fact that he wouldn't have to go to the Makai to hunt him down. After all, the Makai is large and in his current form, asking for directions from some nearby demon would not bode well.

"The last report about where he's been spotted is in Rikugien and that's where I need you to go to see if he's still there. If he is, then start your assignment right away. If he isn't... then wait until Botan goes to you with more news about his whereabouts."

"I suppose I should go now, in case he's still there and decides to leave."

"Yes, I think that would be best. Be careful, though. The Jaganshi is probably more powerful then we take him for if he somehow got through to the Ningenkai."

Kurama nodded and made his way back to the Ningenkai where the thought of missing school completely slipped his mind. He _did_ have more important things to attend to, and he _did_ know everything there was to know already so what's to missing a day or two. The only thing he's worried about when it comes to missing a few classes is the hoard of girls that will probably appear on his doorsteps asking his mother where he went. That would require some lying to get out of it. Such is the joy of being a demon turned human, he supposes. Now... how did you get to Rikugien Park again?

-------

_This is **not** my day._

Kurama had spent the whole afternoon walking around the park in search of the Jaganshi only to come up empty-handed. Better yet, he forgot his money and the admission fee was 300 yen so he had to use skills to sneak in unsuspected. Now, it was getting dark, he was tired, his mother's most likely worried sick, and he _still_ didn't have any money to get home with. If it was up to him, he'd say that someone up there hated him today.

"When I get home... _if_ I get home, what am I supposed to tell Mother?"

Sighing, he sat down on a bench close by and stretched. The fatigue had finally gotten to him as he leaned against the bench and closed his eyes, trying to think of a way to get home. There was a payphone over there, but the lack of money disabled him from making a call to anybody.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Yuusuke and Kuwabara borrow money from me to buy that new game that just came out. If I didn't, I would probably be on my way home with only having to worry about what to tell Shiori. Instead, I'm stuck here until I figure out a way to get home."

It wasn't truly transportation that was bothering him, for he could have gone home easily if he wanted to, but because of his tiredness from searching the extremely huge park from top to bottom looking for the apparently not there Jaganshi; his limbs were just too sore to move. Damn Koenma and his assignment. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't be here.

The park had almost fully cleared, except for some tourists who were trying to get some last minute sightseeing before heading back to wherever they were staying. Some rustling in the trees above caught his attention as he turned his head only slightly to try and catch a sight of what it was, but also not to raise suspicion. Startled by the pair of gleaming red eyes that seemed to stare at him from the darkness, Kurama forgot all about not wanting to raise suspicion and turned fully to take a better look.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked, his voice low.

The person didn't answer, but Kurama had a very good feeling about just who it might be. He hid a small smirk as he raised his emerald-green eyes to meet the ruby-red ones.

Putting on the most distressed tone he could manage at the moment, he said, "Please. I'm lost and have no idea how to get home. I'm not even sure I can get home even if I knew where I was since I have no money on me... Won't you please be kind enough and help me?"

Kurama was quite proud of his act, but he was immediately put out as the figure made no move to help him whatsoever. He just continued to stare unnervingly at Kurama. In a split of a second, the eyes disappeared and the only thing that informed Kurama of his departure is the slight movement of the leaves.

"Damn... he got away..."

Now it was worse then ever. He was _still _money-less. _Still_ had no way of getting home because of his legs' lack of cooperation. To top it all off, he just had a one-sided conversation with the little Jaganshi that flitted away before he could work his charm some more. Something on the grass under the tree that the Jaganshi, he presumed, had been standing on caught his eye before he turned back around. Being the curious fox that he was he went closer to it and say that it was... MONEY!!

Kurama picked it up and smiled. He was sure he'd have another run in with the Jaganshi. He needed to thank him properly after all. Willing his legs to walk only a few steps to a bus stop to get home, he didn't notice the same pair of red eyes staring at him through the shadows.

In another part of the park, a tourist exclaimed in surprise, "Where did my money go?!!"

-------

"KOENMA-SAMA!!" Botan exclaimed, rushing towards Koenma and accidentally scattering all the papers that he have been stamping.

Koenma winced a little and asked, "What is it, Botan?"

"There was just news that the Forbidden Child has escaped to the Ningenkai!!"

"... **_WHAT?!!_**"

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_Many people asked me to update and so here it is! Oh, and yes, I am a female Some people say Kurama is OOC and some say he isn't... Now, I'm confused. At least those people who say Kurama is OOC likes him that way. I know I haven't updated in a little more than seven months, but it's not my fault!! Blame my school and homework!! They're the ones that keep me from typing **any** fanfiction at all. Anyways, Hiei did appear... in a way. Not appear-appear, but enough for you to know that he's there! Hope you had fun reading this chapter!_

_**- Starflower Sakura**_


End file.
